


Fitz to be Tied

by WestPrinceOfVoltaire



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Fellatio, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Present Tense, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestPrinceOfVoltaire/pseuds/WestPrinceOfVoltaire
Summary: It's been a hard day, so Amir and Rupert decide to have a nice hard night as well. In which Rupert is tied, spanked, and blindfolded but only likes two out of those three. In which Amir is sucked, frotted, and begs before finding out something new about himself. Post-canon. Post-wedding. About early twenties.





	Fitz to be Tied

They catch sight of each other in the hallway of the royal quarters wing of the castle. As they approach each other from opposite ends, the stress and worries of the day seem to fall away. Rupert's shoulders relax, Amir's perfect posture loosens up. When they get within arm's length they embrace. Amir nuzzles into Rupert’s neck and kisses him along his regal jawline. 

They've spent the day away from each other, both held apart by their royal duties. Now they don't seem to want to let go, even in front of their bedroom door and as such technically still out in the open. Amir's lips graze Rupert's neck ever so softly and Rupert's clutching hands grasp tightly.

"Amir, that tickles," Rupert says, holding the back of Amir's head but not pulling him away. "Can we get inside the room before you ravage me?"

Amir smirks, pulling away to let Rupert see the expression on his face and the lust in his eyes. "Like you wouldn't mewl like a kitten if I pinned you to this door with just my hands and my..."

Rupert quickly covers Amir's mouth before he can say anything more explicit, but the gesture also inadvertently grinds his crotch into Amir's thigh. Rupert moans in spite of himself as Amir feels every bit of Rupert's erection press between them.

"Yeah, our mother's rooms are also off this hallway, in case you forgot," Rupert says when he can catch his breath.

"Isn't that why our walls are so thick?" Amir asks, pushing his thigh back between Rupert's legs. 

Rupert stuffs his mouth into Amir's shoulder to smother the moan that escapes him. "Amir, enough teasing or I'll explode."

"Fine by me. If I get you to blow now you'll be that much louder when you go off again." The mere thought of Amir getting him off twice left Rupert weak-kneed. 

In a stroke of luck, Rupert manages to catch the door handle behind him and nearly falls backwards into their room. Amir's laughter enters the room before the young man himself. As Amir closes the door behind them, Rupert turns the tables.

Firmly pressing himself against Amir's body, Rupert confirms that he's not the only one excited. Amir groans as Rupert grinds himself against Amir's erection. 

Amir throws his head back, quite forgetting the solid oak door behind him until he hits it, seeing stars. This throws both of them off for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Rupert asks, pulling Amir's head down to inspect the back of his head. 

Amir laughs. "Yeah, I'm not used to you being so assertive; it really turns me on."

"Well don't concuss yourself before we get to the good parts, okay? How do you want to do it?" Rupert asks.

Amir makes his way to the chest at the foot of their bed and pulls out a length of supple, silky rope. "How about I tie up a naughty thief?"

Rupert shakes his head, smiling. "Oh, no, it's the big bad Prince of the East! Please don't hurt me, Your Highness! It's just your poor servant, Fitzroy!"

Amir has the rope knotted into a lasso before Rupert can finish his roleplay taunting. With a flick of his wrist, he catches his 'prey' and pulls the 'thief' closer. Rupert puts up a token bit of resistance, but it's just for show. 

"Well, first, my felonious friend, you may be a dog, so I believe I'll treat you like one. I'll take back everything you stole. Starting with those fancy clothes! They are most certainly stolen from some nobleman or wealthy trader." Amir throws Rupert over the bed-chest and straddles his back. 

The lasso is removed from around Rupert's chest and his hands instead are bound together over his head. Throwing the end over the bed-canopy, Amir helps Rupert stand atop the chest and ties the rope so that Rupert's hands are in the air and his feet are tip-toed on the chest. 

"Did I ever tell you you are really good with rope, Prince Amir?" Rupert asks.

Amir removes Rupert's slip-on dress shoes and unties the strings on Rupert's pants. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your ass is in the candlelight, Fitzroy?"

"If it's so beautiful, why don't you kiss it?" Rupert challenges mockingly as Amir teases his fingers around Rupert's waist.

Amir lowers the back of Rupert's pants enough to plant a kiss on the top of one cheek. "Who says I wasn't going to?" Amir asks before yanking the pants down and off of his feet, leaving his undergarment on. As the air touches Rupert's exposed legs, Rupert shudders slightly. 

"Cold, Fitz?" Amir asks, somewhat concerned. The fireplace isn't lit, but the nights hadn't really been that cold as far as Amir could tell.

"Only as cold as your icy heart, wicked prince!" Rupert says, shaking his barely-clothed butt impudently.

Amir reflexively smacks Rupert's ass with his bare hand. Rupert's hips buck forward in either surprise or pleasure, Amir can't tell with Rupert facing away from him. "Shall I slap some good manners into thee, naughty thief?"

Rupert presents his rear end to Amir's scrutiny. "You can try, you barbarous prince!"

Amir rolls his eyes at the 'barbarous' line and yanks the back of the underwear down just enough to strike at Rupert's bare ass. Amir strikes one side before striking the other. He alternates sides, striking down one way and then striking upwards randomly so that Rupert can't quite tell which angle he's coming from. In no time, the lily white buttocks are blushing red.

"Please, my lord, punish this poor thief's bottom no more!" Rupert cries at last. Amir steps back to admire his handiwork. Rupert practically dances in place, his hands prevented from rubbing the burning pain in his posterior. Amir grabs hold of a cheek in each hand. Rupert cries out, but the pain becomes almost pleasurable as Amir messages his tenderized ass.

"Would you follow any order, Fitz?" Amir asks, moving to untie the rope holding Rupert's hands above his head.

"Y-yes, sire," Rupert answers in a meek tone that isn't entirely feigned. Amir unties his hands and helps him back down to the floor. 

"Remove the rest of your ill-gotten finery, thief!" Amir orders.

Rupert quickly takes off his jacket and shirt before bending over to pull off his socks. As he stands back up, the nearly naked prince covers his crotch with both hands.

"I believe I said all of your finery, thief. No peasant I know has ever worn lacy underclothes," Amir taunts.

Rupert stamps a foot indignantly. "They're not lacy! It's just a floral print and you begged me to wear them, Mr. Naughty Prince!"

Amir folds his arms and raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh fine, sure, make fun of my underwear. See if I don't find the girliest, pinkest pair of skimpy panties to put you in!" Rupert says as he pulls down the last stitch of cloth on his body.

Shifting in his now uncomfortably tight pants, Amir takes in the sight. Rupert's slender rod diminished a bit during the spanking, but it was still hanging at an impressive length. The outspoken prince was a definite show-er, not a grower. His uncut rod was slender enough that his blushing balls could still be seen underneath. As Rupert shifts his weight from one foot to the other, Amir appreciates the fine wiry frame that held the man he loved together. Rupert could only be described as 'graceful' in Amir's mind. 

"Do you have any other orders, naughty prince?" Rupert asks, his voice shaking. He folds his arms across his chest as Amir's eyes scan his body from head to toe. "Hey, Amir! You gonna keep playing or just stare at me?"

Amir looks back up, only just remembering what they were doing. "You're a very pretty thief."

Rupert pouts. "You're a very naught prince. Making a poor boy stand in his skin without touching him."

Amir takes a step forward, twisting the rope in his hands in a new way. "Shall I warm you up?"

Rupert can only nod as Amir takes him in hand and leads him back to sit on the foot of the bed. His hands are tied to either side of the lower posts and his knees are drawn up and tied with the leftover lengths from his hands, spreading his legs wide and upwards. Rupert's body sits open and exposed to his partner. 

Amir covers Rupert in kisses and caresses, warming the exposed prince up again. His hands are everywhere, rubbing across Rupert's chest and down his wiry abdomen to tease at his cock and exposed, open crack. As Rupert's rod once more reaches skyward, Amir steps back to admire his work.

Rupert is breathing heavily, his eyes fluttering and his rod twitching as if to seek out the source of its stimulation. When he catches his breath, Rupert glares at Amir. "Amir. I think I'm warmed up."

"How about we add a new level to warm you up more?" Amir asks, pulling a black cloth out of his pocket.

Rupert laughs. “Really? A blindfold? Please tell me you've had that on you all day. I need the mental image of you fingering it in your pocket as you talk to our people.”

Amir steps close again, taking Rupert's erection in his free hand teasingly. “Would you try it? For me?”

“God fine!" Rupert agrees readily. "Go ahead. I’m tied up anyway.”

Amir lets go, producing another groan of frustration. “No, only if you want to.”

Rupert huffs but manages to clear his head enough to answer honestly. “I want to, just for a bit.”

Amir puts the blindfold over Rupert's eyes. Left alone with his sense of touch, Rupert waits for Amir to begin touching him again, but something feels off. His breathing quickens, and a part of his brain calls out in alarm. Rupert shakes his head, reminding himself that he's safe, he's with Amir. But the foreboding sense gives way to memories of a foul smelling pit that suddenly turns sweet. There's a calming, cloying voice that oozes with seductive peace only to hold him fast. The garden of delight is all around him and he can't escape!

“Uh, Amir.” Rupert says, his voice hitching.

Amir is caught up in rubbing his hands all over Rupert’s body without the freckled prince being able to get away. “Oh yeah.”

The breathiness in Amir’s voice brings a different encounter back to mind. It's Arachne now, her legs spinning out a web to hold him fast. No escape! Can't get away and this creature wants to eat him!

Rupert’s breath quickens to near hyperventilation and he can barely squeak out. “Amir, blindfold. Off. Now.”

Amir looks up, finally noticing the strain in his Prince’s neck and the sweat on his face. The expression instantly kills whatever mood he’d had. The blindfold and the ropes are off and he’s got the fireplace going before Rupert knows it. Amir waits for Rupert to reach out for him first, but he doesn’t have to wait long. 

Furious with himself, Amir whispers into Rupert's ear. "I'm sorry, I thought you were into it. It sounded like...but you weren't you were so scared and I couldn't tell. I'll never...never..."

When Rupert can speak, he wipes his face and looks Amir in the eyes. “No more blindfolds. I couldn't see you and it just felt like the worst parts of the forest all over again.”

Amir nods. “Anything for you, Rupert. Never again.”

“But..." Rupert groans and wiggles in his seat. "I still have a problem.”

Amir looks down and grins. Apparently the hugging had more of an effect on Rupert than just comfort. Amir moves towards the issue and takes it in hand. “I’ll take care of that.”

Rupert grabs Amir's shoulders. "Hang on, I want to see you naked. I want..." Rupert trails off, the thought he'd just had made him deliciously hard but also a little unsure.

"What? What do you want, Rupert? We did my thing, it didn't work. So let's do what you want to," Amir says as he starts removing his clothes and neatly folding them on the bedside table. When he gets down to just his underwear Rupert stops him and draws him to stand in front of him. 

Rupert rubs his hands on Amir's toned muscles. From his broad chest to his flat stomach, Rupert traces circles. His hands then dive down his hips to his beautiful thighs, kneading those muscles tantalizingly close to the barely-concealed tent in Amir's underwear. Rupert's hands finally come back around and rest on Amir's apple-shaped ass. "I would do anything you wanted to, Rupert. Just name it. Say it out loud."

Rupert teases his fingers in through the top of the back of Amir's underwear and takes firm hold of his ass again. "I think the naughty prince needs to lay down and let the thief take what he wants."

Amir shivers at the words, in spite of the fire. "W-what does the thief want?" Amir asks as Rupert teases his cheeks apart, fingers sliding deeper into his crack.

With a flourish, Rupert yanks the underwear down to Amir's ankles and stands up. Taking hold of Amir's shoulders he flips them around and pushes Amir onto the bed. Snatching the underwear from off of where it dangled on Amir's upturned ankle, Rupert tosses it aside and sinks his hands into the sheets on either side of Amir's head. 

Amir feels the incredibly warm body hovering over him, with an incredibly hot erection now laying directly atop his own. Rupert had him on length, that they knew already although only just by a few inches. Amir's erection is thicker, his balls bigger and prone to hanging lower in their comparatively darker sac. His widely flared tip rests just below Rupert's hooded member. 

Rupert grinds his hips into Amir's and it was almost over just there for Amir, overwhelmed by the intimate contact between their two organs. He barely manages to keep it together as Rupert latches onto his neck, biting and then sucking hard on the most sensitive zone in the area. 

"Rupert, please! You're gonna make me..." Amir cries as Rupert's hand closes around his unprotected tip. His hips grind back against Rupert as the Western prince does his best to take them both in hand. Amir reaches between them as well and wraps his hand around the side of their erections that Rupert can't grasp. Quickly they establish a rhythm together, their hands moving as one until both of them are leaking pre-ejaculate like a broken faucet leaks water. 

Rupert lets go of his side and takes Amir's wrists in his hands. Amir nearly fights back, but settles instead for bowing his hips up in a desperate bid to cross over that threshold. Rupert rides it out on top, his feet leaving the ground for a moment but not losing balance. When Amir comes back down, Rupert moves his hands behind his head. "Keep them there, naughty prince. The thief is going to take what he wants now."

Without further preamble, Amir feels Rupert's lips close around his member and take him in slowly. Tears form in Amir's eyes as his thrusts his hips up again, although Rupert braces his arms against Amir's legs. Amir half sits up before throwing himself back against the bed. Only his desperate will to please Rupert keeps his hands fastened to the back of his neck. As Rupert's lips release him with a soft pop, Amir feels tears fall from his eyes. 

"Rupert, please. Take me. Take all of me. Just make me blow. You've wound me up so much I can't stand it. Please, Rupert, please," the fervent begging gives way to incoherent moaning as Rupert does as instructed, going down faster and faster until, "Rupert, I'm coming! Rupert, Rupert! Rupert, I can't..."

But Rupert doesn't release him, instead taking Amir's desperate load. The Eastern prince is buried in Rupert's mouth up to the hilt and it amazes Amir to no end that Rupert continues taking it directly down his throat, squeezing him from tip to stem until he could give no more. Amir falls flat, all the tension in his body now deliciously gone, as Rupert lets him go at last. 

"Ru-pert. That. Why?" Amir can't even form coherent thoughts.

Rupert understands him anyway. "So that you couldn't complain when I do this." 

Amir glances up as Rupert crawls over him, planting his knees on either arm and brandishing his unspent rod directly in Amir's face. "Tell me I'm beautiful."

"You are...you're the most beautiful prince ever," Amir says, as Rupert takes hold of his own throbbing erection. 

"Tell me you love me," Rupert orders again.

The pride in Rupert's eyes is enough to warm Amir's heart. "I love you; I would give up both kingdoms for you because you love me too."

Rupert's breathing quickens. "Tell me...tell me you want me..."

Amir works a shoulder free, surprising Rupert, who lets go of his erection to keep his balance. Amir grabs it and picks up from where Rupert left off. "I want you, here, now, forever."

Rupert slides down onto Amir's lap as Amir props himself up on an elbow to get a better position to work at Rupert's cock. "Amir, ah-Amir, I'm going to...watch your face!"

Amir pumps faster, as Rupert throws his head back and clutches at his own curly hair. The first shot actually goes over Amir's head, to both their surprise. Subsequent shots hit Amir's cheek, neck and chest in quick succession before the rest comes to dribble out around his stomach.

Rupert collapses onto Amir's chest, kissing his prince and licking away the results of their labors. Amir holds Rupert close, running his hands over Rupert's back and into his hair before coming to a rest cupping his ass with either hand. 

"Satisfied?" Amir asks, smiling as Rupert licks at his neck and chest. 

"For right now anyway," Rupert says, leaving his task for the moment to come back up to kiss Amir.

As their tongues entwine, Amir realizes he could taste Rupert's seed, which wasn't a new experience, but also a saltier, muskier flavor he couldn't place at first. As their lips parted, it struck him that that was his own. 

"Uh, hey, so it feels like you're ready to go again," Rupert says, wiggling his bottom against Amir's rapidly hardening erection.

"I am, do you want to see what...Fitz?" Amir asks, cheekily.

Rupert groans, not entirely due to the cock pushing between his butt-cheeks. "That was the best line you had?"

"Yeah, and you know what?" Amir asks.

"What?" Rupert replies.

"You love it."

Rupert sighs. "Shut up and fuck me."


End file.
